


Aomine can almost cook

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine makes pancakes at 3am. Kuroko is not thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine can almost cook

“Wake up, asshole. I made pancakes!” Aomine was actually very proud of himself for making something edible. They didn’t look too bad, too. With enough maple syrup it should almost taste normal.

Kuroko pulled the covers over his head at the loud noise, hoping that if he stayed quiet Aomine would go away.

“Tetsu!” He marched into their bedroom and tried to pry the blanket off of Kuroko. “Come on Tetsu, I made food!”

“I want to wake up tomorrow morning,” Kuroko replied, curling up into a ball on the bed.

“No! Tetsu, I made food! And it’s actually edible! You have to at least have _some!_ ” He finally managed to pull the blanket off of Kuroko, revealing him to almost perfectly resemble a ball.

Kuroko whined slightly at the loss of his blanket, but refused to move from his spot curled up on the bed. “No I don’t. I just said I want to wake up tomorrow.”

“But Tetsu! How do we know I can make a another miracle happen tomorrow? I’ll feed you in bed if I have to.” He pulled Kuroko’s ball form into a sitting position, holding him up in an awkward hug.

“Don’t do that. You’ll get crumbs on the bed,” Kuroko said, relaxing enough to wrap his arms around Aomine as well since Aomine was warm.

“Then come eat some. You can go back to sleep after that.” Aomine considered carrying Kuroko out to the table. Kuroko didn’t look as though he had any intention of walking anytime soon.

“What time is it?” Kuroko asked, resting his head on Aomine’s chest, looking ready to go back to sleep.

Aomine took a glance at the clock on their nightstand, “Almost three.” He shrugged.

Kuroko glared sleepily up at Aomine. “Why would you do this to me at three in the morning?”

“I didn’t think I’d be able to make a successful batch that fast. I thought it’d take at least a few more hours.” He tucked an arm under Kuroko’s knees, keeping the other on his back and carried him to the dinner table, gently setting him down on a chair. “So, want me to feed you?” He grinned.

“I want you to take me back to bed,” Kuroko mumbled, but since he knew that wasn’t going to happen he resigned himself to probably getting food poisoning. “I’ll feed myself,” he said, eying the pancakes suspiciously. They looked normal enough. A little burnt, but normal enough. Kuroko poured an unhealthy amount of syrup on them (but that was typical for even Kagami’s pancakes) before hesitantly taking a bite. “They aren’t awful,” he relented.

Aomine was beaming with happiness. “Right?! It’s amazing! Maybe I’ll try again another time to see if this time wasn’t just a fluke.” He got himself a few pancakes, pouring on not as much syrup as Kuroko but still an abnormally large amount and began to just bite into them, deciding a knife wasn’t required.  

“Please don’t wake me up for them next time. Make them at a normal time for eating.” Kuroko replied, still picking at his.

“I told you, I didn’t think I’d finish them so fast. I thought it was take me until like eight.” He managed to say past a mouth full.

Kuroko frowned at Aomine for talking with his mouth full. “Regardless. Start later next time. I don’t want to wake up at three for pancakes.”

“I’ll try. But no promises if it finishes too late.” He swallowed his mouthful only to shove more food in immediately after, not caring for the syrup dripping down his chin.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and reached forward with a napkin to wipe the syrup off. “You could try to use some manners.”

“You say that like you’re not used to how I eat already,” Again, he spoke with his mouth still stuffed with food.

Kuroko retracted his hand immediately when he started talking, giving him a look of disgust. “I don’t think I’ll ever be used to it.”

Aomine shrugged, only speaking once his mouth was empty. “Why should I care about manners when I’m at home? I’m only with you and you already love me.”

“Why would you want to gross out the people who love you?” Kuroko argued.

Aomine looked at Kuroko like he was being ridiculous, the answer was obvious, “I’m not trying to gross you out. You already love me. I can act as stupid and gross as I usually would be by myself and you’d still love me.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Only you could turn eating with your mouth open sappy,” he said. “Yes, I will still love you. That doesn’t mean I’m thrilled to see your chewed-up food though.”

Aomine grinned, reaching over to press a kiss on Kuroko’s lips, despite the crumbs all over his face. “Love you too.”

“But do you want to know something, Daiki?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine blinked confusedly, pulling back to sit in his chair. “Know what?”

“I’d love you more if it weren’t three in the morning,” Kuroko told him, getting up and walking towards their room.

Aomine frowned, placing the rest of the pancakes in the fridge and followed Kuroko. “I needed someone else to be proud of me for making food,” Aomine sighed as he entered their bedroom. He fell flat on top of Kuroko, shifting a bit to get comfy, “You don’t have to be a jerk about it. At least tell me I did a good job.”

“You’re supposed to love me despite my being a jerk,” Kuroko teased, shoving Aomine to try and get the other man off of him.

“I do,” he sighed. “So you’ll still love me even if I sleep like this tonight.”

“If I tell you that you did a good job will you get off of me?” Kuroko bargained.

“Maybe,” Aomine’s words held a teasing tone.  

“Fine. You did a good job, Daiki. We didn’t get sick,” Kuroko told him, leaning up to press a kiss to Aomine’s cheek.

Aomine, once again, beamed a smile. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and rolled onto his side, pressing a kiss to Kuroko’s forehead. “There, better?”

“Yes,” Kuroko said, cuddling up to Aomine. “If I go to sleep now, will you let me sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah, you can sleep.” He buried his nose into Kuroko’s hair, enjoying the softness of it.

“Thank you. Goodnight,” Kuroko said, already drifting back to sleep.


End file.
